May Flower's Mourning
by Walkinthegarden
Summary: AU Quinn disappeared from WMHS one year ago after telling everyone she was pregnant, now she's back with no baby and a new attitude. Blaine seems to be the only one she'll talk to, but when her life hangs in the balance, even Blaine might not be enough.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Mass had just come to an end when Father Michael saw his favorite Sunday school pupil. She was making her way up the asile to the far right, her steps hesitant and sadness in her eyes. She stood to the side of the door and waited patiently, almost fading into the backround. He could see her, out of the corner of his eye as he talked with a few people before they finally departed. After they had left, he turned to face her, but she did not come to him. He stood by the front pew and she stood by the door, he did not know why she stayed so still. Finally the alter boys disappeared, having finally finished the clean up and preparation for the next mass that would start in an hour. She walked out of the shadows with a sad smile on her face.

"Hello Father Michael," she whispered, so quietly he barely heard her.

"Hello Quinn," the young priest greeted in a voice only a tad louder then her own. She didn't say anything more, only turned on her heel and walked over to reconciliation. She didn't even turn to face him before disappearing into the dark, closet like room. He followed her, going into the other booth before sitting down in his chair.

"Forgive me Father for I have sinned," she whispered.

**GLEE!**

"What is wrong with her?" Tina finally asks after a few minutes of silence. Only minutes before Quinn had dashed out of the choir room as soon as the clock struck one, signaling the end of fifth period, just like she'd done every day for the past month.

"I don't know," Santana says softly, ignoring the startled looks she's getting from her classmates at the display of obvious concern.

"Something is definitely going on here," Rachel states as they all gather around the piano.

"I think Puck should ask her what the hell the matter with her is," Santana says, returning to Head Bitch in Charge mode.

"Why me?" Puck asks, well aware that Quinn would eat him alive. He knew her temper better then anyone.

"Because, you dated her and she's more likely to tell you then us," Mercedes tells him, as if it was the most obvious reason in the world. He wants to tell her she's wrong, that Quinn hates him for breaking her heart, but he doesn't. He loved her, loved her so much that he'd gotten scared and ran off like a little boy.

"Fine," he relents with a moan.

"Come on, she's in the hallway, go find her."

Without another word from any of the group, he venchers out into the hallway, quickly spotting her walking down the mathematics hallway. Well aware of her class schedule, he decides to cut through the science hallway and intersect her when the two intersect. As he sprints down the hall, he can't help but feel that something was seriously wrong with the girl he loved and adored. Quinn Fabray was anything but weak, and she'd rather burn in hell then let you see her vulnerable. The fact that she was so off yet so calm was off putting, scary even. He finally spots her walking down the hallway at a pace so slow even a turtle move faster, but something startles him, she's watching the floor, begging it to open up and swallow her whole. Where was the girl he had fallen in love with? This girl was not his Quinn, she was to… broken. Without another thought of the potential harm she could cause or the lack of Quinness in her, he steps in front of her, blocking her from her path of death (as he would later refer to it).

"Leave me alone," she tells him in a tone he can't quite explain, a mixture of stubborn, fear, sadness, and anger.

"Quinn," he whispers to her as he grabs her arm.

"I'm so sorry Puck," she whispers, tears in her eyes.

"Quinn, sweetheart." His voice is tender and sweet as he cups her face with one hand and brushes her hair out of her eyes with the other. "What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant," she whispers, finally allowing the tears to fall. He's crushed but he doesn't let her know that. Instead he pulls her into his arms and holds her close, vowing to save his fallen angel. If only he knew what was going to happen the next day.

The next morning when he came to school, he's immediately ambushed by Rachel, who tells him that Mr. Schue has called an emergency meeting. Puck feels his heart stops as he fears the worst. Had Quinn tried to kill herself? Was she in the hospital? Was she dead? His mind is racing with thoughts and he's scared, but he lets Rachel drag him down the hallway towards the choir room.

"Do you know why he called this?" Puck asks the brunette, wondering if he really wanted to know the answer.

"I don't know," she answers honestly.

When they get to the choir room the duo take their seats with the rest of the glee kids and wait as Mr. Schue talks with Miss P.

"Guys," Mrs. Schue finally says as he turns to face them.

Puck is biting his lip, praying that Quinn was safe and sound and just not there yet.

"Quinn…"

Puck feels tears well in his eyes, and he's angry, guys don't cry… but neither did Quinn.

"no longer goes to school here…"

Puck lets out a sigh of relief.

**GLEE!**

**_A/n Hope you all liked it, next chapters will be longer and better, this is just the intro. I'm in the market for a beta reader, so let me know if you are intrested._**


	2. Chapter 2 One Year Later

Chapter 2 – One Year Later

"Kurt, calm down, we're almost there," Blaine said with a laugh as he turned onto the street that held William McKinley High School.

"I just, I'm finally back, you know? No more Dalton, just me and my friends and boyfriend!" Kurt yelled excitedly as Blaine pulled into his own, personalized parking spot, curticy of his mother.

Santana, Brittany, Finn, Rachel, and the rest of the gang were all standing there with balloons and large goofy grins. Before Blaine even had a chance to put the car in park, Kurt had already jumped out of the car, into the waiting arms of Santana and Brittany. Blaine smiled at the crowd as he got out to join them, swinging his bright purple back pack over his shoulder.

"Blaine!" Finn greeted as he pulled the smaller boy into a half hug before ruffling his hair as if Blaine were a toddler.

"Hello Finn."

As the glee family crowded around Kurt and took turns pulling the pale boy into their arms, Blaine couldn't help but feel like an outsider. This was where Kurt belonged, not Blaine, but he was to in love to even consider returning to Dalton.

"Let's go find our lockers Blaine, decorating awaits us," Kurt said with a grin as he grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him towards the school building.

"Kurt, we have a suprise for you," Santana smirked. She and Brittany grabbed the hyper boy's arm and dragged him into the school. They had just entered the building when they all stopped dead in their tracks.

A beautiful girl was walking down the hall in a long black skirt, a black tank top, a brown messanger bag, and short pink hair. She smirked at them as she got closer, recognition in her eyes. Kurt blinked as he stared at her.

"Quinn," Kurt whispered. Blaine turned to look at his boyfriend before returning his gaze to the siren that had just dissappeared into a classroom. That was not the girl Kurt had fauned over and gushed about.

As the day went on, things only seemed to get worse. Any time any of the glee kids got within ten feet of the cheerleader turned punk, they were met with the firey eyes of Quinn Fabray.

Blaine was the only one of them who shared a class with her, eighth period English Lit. She sat next to him at the lab tables (their english teacher was also a science teacher) and had even offered him a stick of gum, but of course, she didn't know who he was.

"Quinn... Fabray," she said after a few minutes of silence. Blaine looked up from the poem they had been asked to intupert in astonishment.

"Blaine... Anderson," he supplied, unsure what he was supposed to say. Should he tell her he was Kurt's boyfriend?

"Son of David Anderson, Defense Lawyer?" she asked him, her tone neither excited or upset, she seemed bored with the question.

"Yes," he told her simply, uncomfortable with the was about to let the conversation die out till he remembered Kurt, how excited he got when he used to talk about Quinn and he knew he had to try and fix it. He observed her for a moment, taking in the dark circles under her eyes and the age lines that lined her face and hands. She had her head bent and she was biting her lip as she reread the poem.

"You're staring," she informed him, once again, neither happy or angry, just stating.

"Sorry, I just... I hear you were gone for a year," he told her, mentally hitting himself for bringing it up. He tried to keep his face neutral, hoping she wouldn't see how nervous he was.

"I was," she responded. He was happy to see that she didn't look offended. He was just about to ask her another question when she finally turned to face him, giving him the oppertunity to observe her. He noticed that she looked nothing like her pictures, aside from the obvious differences. In the pictures Kurt had showed him she was laughing and happy and glowed with beauty, but she was different now. He could tell that she had put on a lot of concelar and still the dark circles under her eyes were evident. Those eyes that Kurt used to gush about were anything but the perfect orbs of blue that he'd seen in all her pictures, instead they were dark, sunken, and worst of all... broken. "Do you understand this poem?"

He blinked, suddenly remembering that he wasn't looking at a picture but the real thing. He turned to look at his own copy of the poem, hoping that he would understand what it was about by the title.

_Nothing Gold Can Stay_

He smiled, remembering this poem well from his favorite book.

"What's your take on it?" he finally asked her. She rolled her eyes, but he saw a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"It's talking about innocence, right?" she asked.

"I think so," he responded, "I think it's talking about the fact that when we're young we're innocent but it doesn't last very long, to quickly it's taken from us and this same world we thought was perfect is really a horrible place, but still, we have those moments of good that go on through out our lives. The sun sets every day, and it will never end, and the poem is tellling us that even though the darkness never ends, neither does the moments of happiness and childhood innocence."

"Intresting," Quinn said, once again neutral. Just as Blaine was about to open his mouth the bell ran, signalling that it was time to go. He watched as Quinn gathered her things. As he started gathering his own items, he saw a picture sticking out of a dark brown leather bound journal. When she turned her back to the desk to arrange her messanger bag, he leaned forward and pulled it out just a little. He was shocked to see that it was a picture of the Warblers and New Directions after sectionals last year, with their first place torphey.


	3. Chapter 3 Progress Today

Chapter 3 - Progress Today

Nearly two week passed by before Blaine had a chance to catch Quinn alone, not because she was never alone, but because _he_ was never alone. When Kurt figured out that Blaine was trying to converse with the former cheerleader, Blaine was shocked to hear Kurt tell him to forget about her, that she was a lost cause, but Blaine could see the sadness in his boyfriends eyes, and even if he couldn't, he wasn't about to give up on her. He knew that whatever happened, something had broken Quinn, something that made her feel helpless and alone and he was all too familiar with that feeling.

"Hi," he started awkwardly as he walked over to her, it was his free period and she was sitting under the bleachers on a curb. She gave him an odd look as she lit a cigarette.

"Hi," she stated, her eyes slightly narrowed, silently asking him to leave.

"Don't you have class?" He asked, trying to start conversation. She glared at him.

"Algebra 2." She let out a breath of smoke before taking another lung full of tobacco. He nodded, clutching the strap of his bag as he shuffled from foot to foot.

"Look," he said after a deep breath, "I know you know who I am. I know that you left because you were pregnant. I know you don't want this Quinn."

"Is that right?" she asked with a chuckle.

"Quinn, whether you want to admit it or not, you need someone to talk to—" he was interrupted when she snorted.

"And you're that someone?" she asked, looking doubtful.

"Talking to a stranger is easier then talking to a friend; I know I couldn't talk to my friends when I was hurting." He continued to shuffle his feet, his nerves getting the better of him under her harsh eyes. She was observing him, taking in his every detail and searching every secret.

"How's Kurt?" she asked, taking another cigarette out of her bag. Though a little blindsided by the question, Blaine was happy that she hadn't killed him, so he answered it enthusiastically.

"Great! He's loving glee. They're finally going to give him a solo." Blaine beamed at the thought of his boyfriend. He glanced over to Quinn, hoping to gage her reaction. She didn't spare him a glance as she lit the cigarette, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"I meant emotionally, I know he left because our resident closeted gay threatened his life." Still she didn't look at him as she took another puff of the deadly tobacco.

"How do you know that?" he asked. She gave him a sideways look before letting out a dry laugh.

"I keep up." She didn't offer any more information and even though Blaine was dying to know more, but he knew better then to push.

"He's doing well, had a few panic attacks the first week but pretty well, he misses you though." She let out a smile.

"Yeah," she said softly, "I know."

The conversation died away quickly after that, since Quinn wasn't in the sharing mood, but that was ok with Blaine. He sat quietly next to her as she continued to smoke and watch the PE class while he pulled out his French book and started to read. When the bell rang, signaling 8th period, Blaine got up from his spot and waited for Quinn. At first she didn't seem to notice that he was waiting for her but after giving him a curious look she packed her bag and pushed past him. Blaine had to suppress the victory dance, they'd made progress today.

The minute he stepped into class his eyes searched for her. She wasn't in her seat and she'd left before him so she should be there. Where was she?

* * *

><p>An Sorry this took so long, I could have swore I'd already posted this. And if you haven't checked out the awesome trailor for this story a friend of mine made it's on my profile page. I should have the next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4 When the Rain Falls

Chapter 4 – When the Rain Falls

It was dark; a storm had rolled in during 8th period and had knocked out the lights. Blaine was in his seat, fidgeting, he hated the dark.

"Alright, well, the Principle has informed us all that since it's nearly the end of the school day anyway you boys and girls are allowed to go home if you drove your cars, anyone that takes the bus will leave at normal time," Mrs. Medusa informed them as she started to tidy her desk. Slowly the students rose from their desks, most of them owning a car, gathered their stuff and headed for the door. Blaine was the first one out, anxious to meet with Kurt so he wouldn't be alone.

While running down the hallway that was considered Ghostly Ally (some stupid old legend about a girl committing suicide in that hallway, so it remained void of all things living) he heard a hushed whisper. He stopped and listened, realizing that there were two voices not one. He peaked around the corner to see Quinn standing there, her back pressed up against the lockers with a boy towering over her. The boy was tall, taller then Blaine, with messy brown hair that fell to his ears. His back was to Blaine so he couldn't see the boy's face, but he felt positive the boy didn't go to McKinley.

"Did you just think you could disappear?" the boy hissed as he leaned closer to Quinn.

"I left, there was nothing left for me there," Quinn whispered harshly, flames dancing in her dark blue eyes.

"What about me, am I nothing?" The boy leaned in even closer to Quinn, putting his arms on either side of her, trapping her between them.

"I lost you long before I left," she snapped, glaring even harder if that was possible.

"Someone I loved very much had just _died_," he stressed. Quinn looked ready to punch him, but she remained still as she looked deep into his eyes, unnerving even Blaine from his hidden spot.

"But you killed her," Quinn hissed, her mouth twitching into a cruel smile. The boy backed away from her, stumbling away from her as if she had physically hit him. He turned from her and fled. Blaine himself was ready to run when Quinn's cruel eyes spotted him. He froze as she started to walk towards him. Her eyes flashed with danger and barely controlled rage. Blaine choked when her hand suddenly pressed against his windpipe. She had him pinned to the wall, slowly cutting off his air supply. She was stronger then she looked. "You will never repeat a word of what you just heard. Do you understand me?"

Blaine gasped for air as he continued to try and pry her hand from his throat. "Yes, I won't tell." Her eyes flashed with hatred, but behind it he could see the stir of sadness, of pure, undiluted devastation. She removed her hand and he sank to the floor.

"You're bleeding," she said softly, her eyes becoming neutral. Blaine looked at her in confusion when he noticed the wet liquid slipping down his neck. "C'mon," she whispered, helping him to his feet before guiding him to the nearest bathroom which happened to be windowless. When they entered she locked the door and sat him down by the sink. She pulled out a few sheets of paper from her bag and lit them on fire before setting them in another sink. "The smoke alarms don't work in here," she supplied as she turned to him. She got some paper towels from the dispenser and started cleaning the small head wound.

"Who was that?" Blaine asked, silently wondering if he was in over his head.

"My boyfriend," she deadpanned, continuing to work by the firelight.

"Who died?" he asked, deciding to push his luck. He froze when Quinn's hands stopped moving against his scalp.

"You will forget what you heard," she stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Why weren't you in class?" Quinn glared at him.

"You really don't know how to mind your own business," she stated, continuing to poor water down his head, a ghost of a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5 To Meet Again

Chapter 5 – To Meet Again

Blaine didn't expect to see the boy with messy brown hair again, but there he was, standing three people ahead of him at the coffee shop. His hair was combed and cut now, making him appear older and more refined. He was also dressed better, wearing a blue dress shirt and jeans opposed to sweats and a t-shirt. Blaine still couldn't see his face since he was facing the front but he guessed he was attractive.

"Are you checking out my brother?" the teen behind him asked in a low voice. Blaine whirled around to defend himself only to see the boy wasn't angry but amused. Blaine raised an eyebrow at him; he looked nothing like his brother. He had short blond hair and cool blue eyes that pierced your soul and held much pain despite the smile on his face.

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, weary of the blond.

"Name's Lucas." Lucas extended his hand to Blaine, his other stuffed in his pocket. Blaine took it, surprised by the power behind the shake.

"Blaine. You can't be much older then me but I haven't seen you around. Are you new?" Blaine asked, hoping to learn a little more about Quinn and her relationship with Lucas's brother.

"Actually Nathan and I are just visiting a friend of ours," Lucas supplied, taking a step as the line moved.

"What friend? I know most people in town," Blaine lied.

"Quinn Fabray."

"I know her! How do you know Quinn?" Blaine asked enthusiastically.

"She moved down to my hometown last year with her daughter. She came back here after her father passed away with her mother, we decided to come visit." The explanation was simple and vague, yet revealed more then Lucas probably thought it did.

So Quinn had gone through with the pregnancy after all, and had a daughter at that. Unfortunately this led to a whole new list of questions. Where was this daughter? What happened to her? Why did Quinn leave? And most importantly, why did she come back?

"You look like you're deep in thought?" Lucas said with a grin.

"What makes you say that?" I asked cheekily. His eyes sparkled with amusement as he motioned forward with his head. I turned to see that the line was gone and Nathan was holding two cups of coffee, offering one to Lucas.

"Ice vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso and extra whipped crème," Nathan recited. "Hi, I'm Nathan, Lucas' brother."

"Blaine, I go to William McKinley."

"He knows Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>An Sorry it's so short but you guys deserved something. Before anyone asks this will have a crossover with One Tree Hill, but trust me you will not need to have seen the show to understand. If something needs explanation it will be explained because of course, Blaine doesn't know anything about them. **


	6. Chapter 6 An Offer

**Chapter 6 – An Offer**

"That's cool, how's she doing? We haven't seen her yet," Nathan lied as the three of them walked to the counter to get Blaine's order.

"Not sure really, she's pretty quiet."

Blaine couldn't help but notice the way Lucas and Nathan exchanged worried looks.

"Large milky way latte please," Blaine told the barista before turning back to the brothers.

"So you know any good places to rent an apartment?" Nathan asked conversationally.

"Yeah, Nate and I are going to move up here to finish out the year," Lucas continued.

"Well, not really. The only half way decent place is Willow Lakes Apartments, down in the center of town. Most of the apartments are pretty standard, two bedroom, one and a half bath, living room, kitchen, balcony, and a fireplace. That's were I live, so I know that the people are nice and the landlady's great."

"You live alone?" Lucas asked in surprise.

"What's the big deal? I got emancipated," Nathan argued.

"Yeah but that's because your parents are crazy."

"We'll check it out, thanks for the info. I'm guessing we'll see you around," Nathan said with a wave as the brothers left.

Later that day, when Blaine returned to his apartment, he was greeted by Mrs. Sherwood, the land lady. She was a pretty woman in her late forties who had inherited the apartment complex from her father. While a wonderful person, she was a terrible land lady as she had no mind for business and was known for letting people run a tab for their rent.

"Hello Blaine, how are you?" she greeted him as she pulled him in for a hug.

"I'm doing great Denise, how's Mr. Sherwood?" he asked, digging out his key.

"Just got orders, he's deploying tomorrow," she shrugged as he unlocked his door.

"That's soon, I'm sorry Denise. Hey if you need me to watch Molly after school I'm more then happy to, Kurt loves having her around," Blaine told her gently.

"That'd be great, she loves being with you. If Jeremy had lived, I'd like to think he'd have been like you," Denise said sadly. Jeremy was her first son, born to her when she was only nineteen, killed during his second tour in Iraq.

"Thank you." He led her into the well furnished apartment.

"Anyway, the reason I came was to tell you that two gentlemen came by this afternoon and said your referred them here to rent an apartment?" she asked brightly.

"Yeah, I know how you love having teenagers to feed," he teased, looking through the mail on the table.

"Yes, I'm not sure why, you boys will eat me out of house and home," she said with a laugh. "I'm making Chicken Alfredo, any objections?"

"Never, you're a great cook Denise."

"Thank you Blaine, you're a sweetheart. I better get going, dinner's at six today so Frank can get some rest tonight."

"I'll see you then, if Molly gets restless just send her over here and we'll play a game."

"Will do!"

* * *

><p><strong>An Sorry in the REALLY long wait for the update. I've been trying to get chapters written in advance but it's many things have happened.**


End file.
